Jewelry such as small decorative items worn for personal adornment includes bracelets, necklaces, brooches, rings, and earrings. Typically, bracelets and necklaces include a clasp for maintaining the jewelry secured to a person.
There is a need for further clasps for items of jewelry, and more specifically, to clasps having a button operated release and jewelry articles employing same.